OVERSHOT
by nickbana1989
Summary: Due to unique circumstance, Spirit of Fire had to brace herself in a new galaxy... At another universe.


A/N: Thank you for reading my first crossover fic. Any critic, advice and comment are appreciated. Credit to Sevoris for beta.

* * *

OVERSHOT

A Halo-Mass Effect Crossover

UNSC Spirit of Fire, Captain's Log.

June 25th 2531.

Four months.

It was four months since the battle of that alien planet. Well, calling it a planet was a gross understatement. Professor Anders was keen to call it, quote "Shield World" unquote, for whatever good it'll be. Our operation to rescue Professor Anders was reinforced by UNSC _Makin Atoll_ , a Halcyon-Class light cruiser converted to troop transport, carrying supplies and a large contingent of Army redirected from Arcadia. She arrived with two Charon-Class light frigates as escorts, UNSC _Crazy Horse_ and UNSC _Revelation_.

Our operation resulted in the destruction of the planet via inducing the mini-sun inside the planet to undergo supernova, at the cost of _Makin Atoll_ and her captain, Captain Teuku Jaafar al-Masri. _Crazy Horse_ and _Revelation_ were stowed under Spirit of Fire, with _Makin Atoll's_ crew were spread over three ships. Supplies and equipment were holding, thanks to _Makin Atoll's_ supplies and crew rotation for cryosleep.

For some reason, _Spirit of Fire_ was unable to exit slipspace. From what Professor Anders and Serina could explain in layman terms, the combination of weight of the ship, from _Makin Atoll's_ crew to the frigates tucked under the _Spirit of Fire_ , and the unique circumstance that is entering the portal when at the proximity of a Slipspace drive-induced supernova caused instability of the slipstream itself, and could be fatal to exit the slipspace now. By the time of this log, the instability of the slipstream were reduced somewhat, but it'll be some time before it was safe to exit.

Another problem is the parasites from the... planet... that managed to stow itself inside the cryo bay. It was a lucky break because one of the _Makin Atoll_ 's crew that went on patrol round at that time managed to spot it and reported her find to us. Due to the dangers surrounding the parasites, we decided to destroy, incinerate and eject it out from the ship, with subsequent sweeps across three ships reporting no more parasites sighted, even in the septic tank. _Spirit of Fire's_ Chief Medical Officer O'Neil too has reported no infection of any kind regarding the parasites occurs. And the crew of all three ships have been cleared for duty.

Captain James Gregory Cutter

Commanding Officer,

UNSC Spirit of Fire (CFV-88)

* * *

UNSC Spirit of Fire (CFV-88)

Location: Unknown, inside Slipstream space

Date: July 3rd 2531

"Sitrep."

Captain James Gregory Cutter, the captain of UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ entered the bridge, a full steaming mug in hand. His third cup of coffee for the day.

"The disturbance level is decreasing. We'll be safe to exit the slipspace in 30 minutes, at least." Ensign Johnson answered.

"That's good news," he muttered. "Keep monitoring the disturbances." Cutter ordered as he sat on his chair.

One of the oldest ship employed by UNSC, _Spirit of Fire_ was pressed into service after Humanity went into a war with the Covenant, an alien conglomerate of different species hell bent on destroying humanity. She fought several battles as a mobile command centre until four months ago, when she stuck at the slipspace. The supernova caused by _Makin Atoll_ crashing head first towards the planet's internal sun causing a disturbance to the Slipstream, causing the ship impossible to get out from Slipspace without killing the crew. For now.

"Serina." A hologram of a woman appears at the holotank behind him.

"Yes sir?" Serina queried.

"Any news?"

"Nothing that demand your attention. Though the creature Sergeant Forge brought aboard made another copy today." The AI answered.

"Again?" Cutter always wondered how and why Forge brought the creature into his ship. "Engineers", as Forge and the crew called it, became the sensation overnight. From repairing a broken rifle to upgrading Serina's hardware, those creatures, theorized by Anders as a type of biological supercomputers, had the capability to repair and upgrade everything for a small resources. All three(now four) are usually located near either Engineering or the Armory. Personally, Cutter would be happy if those Engineers wouldn't stink as much.

"Sir?"

Cutter still deep in thought when Serina called him. "Yes, Serina?" He asked.

"Anders said that it was safe to exit the portal. The slipspace has stabilized enough for an exit."

 _Finally_ , he thought as he pressed the intercom: "This is Captain speaking. All hands, brace for exit! Repeat, all hands brace for slipspace exit! Forge! Secure your Engineers!" He was answered with greens and affirmatives across the board.

Ensign Johnson begins the preparation. "Exiting Slipspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Exit!"

* * *

Every Tom, Dick, and Harry knows that space is empty. Except if Tom is Tom the Theoretical Physicist, he might have a different opinion. But Tom doesn't hold majority opinion here, so the space is empty.

But that emptiness is disturbed when a sliver of white light suddenly appears out of nowhere. In seconds, the white light enlarges and transformed into a portal one thousand meters in diameter. And from the portal, a spaceship exits: 2500 meters long, with two ships tucked under the hull. The portal shuts down after whole ships exited, disappearing in another flash of white.

It's the _Spirit of Fire_.

"Serina, where are we?"

"Hold on, sir." Serina went still. Her facial expression went from calm to confused in a second. The bridge crew noticed and grew worried as well. After a few minutes of total silent, Cutter spoke up.

"Well?"

"Sir, we are way off from our destination."

Now Cutter grew curious. "Explain."

Before Serina could answer, Professor Anders barged into the bridge with a worried look on her face.

"Sir, we are _way_ off course from our intended destination."

"Hold on." Cutter raised his hand. "Please calm down, both of you." He said as he walked to the holotank. "Now, how far off-course are we?" he asked.

Anders took a deep breath. _This is unprecedented_ , she thought. She then pulled out her datapad and put it on the holotank. A hologram of the Milky Way appeared, with a red dot flashing in it.

"That," she pointed to the red dot, "was our last realspace position before we entered Slipspace."

"And where we're ended?" demanded Cutter.

Anders manipulated the hologram so that the whole Local Cluster appeared, and another red dot became visible, far away from the original one. Anders enlarged the location of the second red dot until an image of another galaxy appeared.

"Andromeda." Cutter muttered.

Sensing tension in the air, Serina quickly attempted to change the mood of the bridge. "So, we missed our stop two-and a half million light years away?"

Cutter, clearly too distracted by the news to appreciate her poor attempt at humour, pointed to the red dot that denoted their location far away from home. "Let me get this straight, my ship moved 2.5 _million_ light years through Slipspace, into a new galaxy?" Anders could only nodded. "How?"

"Well, we could blame the anomaly when…" She stopped as Ensign Johnson walked towards Captain Cutter.

"Sir, anomaly detected on the starboard side, aft."

"What is that?" "Unknown, sir. The anomaly was way different from what we detect these past few months. And the reading was getting larger. We sh-"

"UNKNOWN STARSHIP, THREE KILOMETERS OUT ON COLLISION COURSE!"

Everyone looked at the starship that emerged. "Serina! Hard evasive port!" Cutter shouted.

"Hard Evasive, executing to port. Aye, Sir…" _Spirit of Fire_ veered to portside to avoid collision with the unknown ship.

* * *

UNSC Spirit of Fire

Cargo Bay

Date: July 3rd, 2531.

The sudden manoeuvre by the ship caused havoc inside the cargo bay. Sergeant John Forge held onto his dear life by grabbing onto a Grizzly's cannon barrels. His Engineers flew up the deck, screeching in fear.

After a minute of wild ride, the ship stabilized. Forge saw chaos when he jumped off the tank: some minor fire erupted, Warthogs piling onto each other, the Pelicans crashed onto each other, and some groaning and moaning. The PA system blared with Cutter demanding the status report.

 _What the hell is going on up there_ , he wondered. "Jillin! Check for the killed and wounded. Singh! Follow me and search this area for any wounded under debris or between vehicles!" he ordered. The soldier began scrambling to find the dead and wounded. Those found were sent to the med bay for treatment.

* * *

UNSC Spirit of Fire

Bridge

Date: July 3rd, 2531.

"Status!" Cutter ordered while he stood up from where the hard evasive had thrown him to the floor of the bridge.

"Twenty injured, sir. Five critical. Mostly in the Cargo bay." Johnson replied.

"How about others?"

"Some areas are still assessing. Sergeant Forge is leading the medevac."

"Keep me posted." Cutter ordered while he walked to starboard side window to look at the ship that almost rammed his.

The ship is smaller than _Spirit of Fire_ at about a mile long. All over its hull, Running Lights are activating in sequence. At the aft of the ship, four spokes are extending.

Anders stood near him and marveled at the alien ship. "Fascinating." She muttered. "Wonder what kind of alien civilization we'll meet here."

"I don't think it was as alien as you thought." Serina quipped.

Both Cutter and Anders turned their head towards Serina's hologram. "Meaning?" demanded Cutter.

"Well look for yourself," Serina answered. "Look at the word stencilled on the hull." She pointed. The bridge crew all turned their head to the ship at once.

The spotlight opened one by one on the "alien" ship, until a familiar word emerges, cleanly stencilled in white letters on the side of the ship.

"Hyperion." One of the bridge crew muttered.

Her name is _Hyperion_.

 _Now that's complicating matters_ , Cutter thought.


End file.
